


Финал

by Vevry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Для него это счастливый финал.
Kudos: 2





	Финал

Щелчок был оглушительно громкий.

Подумать только, одно простое действие способно уничтожить целую половину вселенной. Или целую инопланетную армию из прошлого.

Тони даже усмехнулся.

Получилось. Сработало. Они не только вернули всех распыленных, но и защитили их. На этот раз Танос не смог одержать победу. Он проиграл. Зато мстители…

В груди неприятно кольнуло. Дышать было чертовски больно, и стоять на ногах Тони больше не мог. Кровь на лице давно запеклась, а вот костюм так и не восстановился. Безграничная сила требовала безграничной жертвы. И она её получила.

Тони аккуратно присел на землю, облокотившись спиной на какой-то обломок.

Победили. Они победили. И теперь его не будут преследовать кошмары о Таносе, о космосе или о мальчишке, который умер у него на руках.

Теперь он наконец-то может вздохнуть спокойно, теперь-то он может…

И всё-таки, как же чертовски больно дышать.

Роуди прилетел к нему самым первым. «Получилось», — хотелось крикнуть Тони радостно, но он не мог. Лёгкие сдавила невидимая сила, а кости будто растирали в порошок. Но Роуди и не нужны были никакие слова. Он провёл слишком много времени с лучшим защитником Земли, чтобы не понимать его. «Да, получилось», — ответил он также беззвучно и провел механической рукой по его волосам. Умиротворяет.

И Тони почти верит, что не умрёт.

— Мистер Старк, — доносится до него дрожащий голос — Это Питер.

Отрешённый взгляд наконец фокусируется на мальчишке. Он запыхался, волосы его растрепались, а лицо было вымазано в грязи. Ещё совсем юный, маленький мальчик, которого когда-то Тони не смог сберечь. Он был всё таким же, совсем не изменился, для него не было этих пяти лет. Этих пустых и вместе с тем наполненных счастьем пяти лет.

Интересно, какой Морган станет через пять лет?

— Мы победили. Вы сделали это, мистер Старк, вы сделали это… — мальчишка цепляется за него, не хочет отпускать. Совсем как тогда на Титане. И Тони не может обнять его и успокоить, не может сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что хорошо уже не будет. И все вокруг это понимают

— Простите меня… Тони…

Питер плачет. Он снова боится смерти. Вот только на этот раз не своей. Чья-то рука опускается Питеру на плечо и уводит его в сторону.

Это она. Он знает. Чувствует.

— Привет, — её голос такой мягкий и нежный, что заставляет забыть о всякой боли.

— Привет, Пеп.

Он касается её руки и чувствует холодный металл. Тони мастерил этот костюм в гараже тайком, чтобы сделать подарок. Представлял, как Пеппер бы смотрелась рядом с ним в костюме, и как вместе они бы надирали зад плохим ребятам. Ох, она была бы чудесна. Она всегда чудесна.

— Пятница.

— Состояние критическое.

Он улыбается. На этот раз ему не выкарабкаться. Это конец. Тони понимает это. И Пеппер. Она всегда понимала его лучше всех.  
Он хочет сказать ей так много. «Прости», — так и срывается с его немых губ. Он подвёл её. Снова.  
В глазах Пеппер слёзы, но она не плачет. Не хочет, чтобы его последним воспоминанием стало её заплаканное лицо. Вместо этого она улыбается.

— Мы всё преодолеем.

Тони знает, что она говорит о Морган. Две его самые главные женщины, они справятся без него. Будут жить дальше, будут любить и поддерживать друг друга, и самое главное — будут помнить о нём.

— Ты можешь отдохнуть.

Да. Теперь он может наконец уйти на покой. Сейчас, когда она так тепло улыбается, когда все вернулись домой и тысячи людей могут обнять давно ушедших.

Это финал. Финал, где семьи воссоединились, а планета восстановилась в нормальном виде. И пока Морган может жить в этом прекрасном мире — для него это счастливый финал.


End file.
